


The Hound and His Queen

by songbirdofcolumbia



Series: The Queen's Hound [1]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship, implied onesided kougami/ginoza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbirdofcolumbia/pseuds/songbirdofcolumbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood on his teeth was his substance and rainwater clenched his thirst.  He swallowed against the words that threatened to spill out and choked on his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hound and His Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually something I wrote in skype and spammed to a buddy of mine. My first fic for Psycho-Pass and to post on Ao3 and it's due to Ginoza meta and headcanons.

He knew it was foolish to watch her so intently. He knew that she was able to hand herself no matter the situation she found herself in, but it didn't stop him from wanting to stay close to her side just in case - just in case what? In case she found herself in need of someone to cling to n her grief over losing Kogami? In case she found herself over her head? He knew better than that. The small inspector was one of the strongest people he knew and yet, he hoped she would continue to rely on him in a way. 

When he first caught the smell of cigarrette smoke on her clothes, it made his heart ache in a way that was familiar. The scent haunted his sleep and now it haunted his waking moments whenever he drew close to her side, to do what? Protect her from her grief? How could he do that when his own heart was broken like hers? He wasn't human anymore, he was just a hunting dog that had been blessed with a long leash. One day, he would snap his jaws at the wrong person and his leash would choke him. 

And yet, she gave the leash slack and showed compassion to a beast like him. Her gentle smile, the scent of second hand smoke caused his shoulders to relax. Perhaps in a different life time he would have been able to display his feelings appropriately. He knew better as mere hunting dog that would lose his worth one day. 

Romance and sex were the things he had scorned to make his way to become an inspector (with a quiet hope that he would be reunited with his father, but now with his father's death he only had time on his side and even that was borrowed). Sex was still an act that caused his nose to turn up and sneer - one he could not find pleasure in no matter how he looked at it, but romance or love was suddenly something that wasn't so laughable whenever he looked into her doe eyes. 

The fluttering in his chest is an unwelcomed feeling that had been familiar at one time. It makes him worry that he's having a heart attack, a thought that makes him realized that he's had a few too many brushes with death and that the grim reaper is hovering over his shoulder (the phantom pains where the prosthetic met his shoulder cause him to reach for something that his father or Kogami would have swallowed down to burn the back of their throats to help them sleep - to help him sleep and keep the face of his father at bay from his dreams). It's a fluttering he thought he had squashed down when he was still in school and being saved by the wild wolf that was once his partner.

He wanted to drink her in like a vintage wine and save the taste that was her presence, but hounds didn't drink wine. Blood on his teeth was his substance and rainwater clenched his thirst. He swallowed against the words that threatened to spill out and choked on his tongue. The queen deserved better then an old hound who was showing signs of his age and the wear and tear of war. He would be content with standing by her side to protect her - to pretend that he was her white knight with his tarnished armor and rusted sword.


End file.
